


The Lab

by maybespyware



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Annngst, Gen, Short One Shot, When I say short I mean short, Written at 3 AM so you know it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybespyware/pseuds/maybespyware
Summary: During a chaotic escape from the chimera laboratory, Lucas comes to terms with what exactly saving the world would mean.





	The Lab

Their steps were tentative, stepping slowly across tiled floor. Lucas honestly couldn't breathe, heavily constricted by the seemingly ten ton mask that filtered out his words into a low pitched squeal. Of course they ditched him. He had to stay behind. Kuma and Duster booked it across the hallway, desperately trying to lure away a commander that had wandered a little too close to Lucas, currently slumped against the floor with a giant gash in his thigh. Boney had followed them, growling and attempting to bite the enraged soldier. Lucas felt so… useless. Crushed. He could do nothing but listen as whoever was around the corner neared him. He could try to fight them, sure, but what was the point? Every part of his body slumped in a tired misery. Hopefully it wasn't yet another commander who had come to check on his by now unresponsive fellow soldier. In honesty all of the Pigmasks were probably in a state of mass panic. Maybe they'd be too busy running away to hurt him. He could only hopelessly hope.  
The footsteps stopped. Lucas glanced upwards, fingers involuntarily twitching as he mentally prepared the needed PSI. But… whatever attack he was expecting never came. The lid of a trash can clattered to the ground as its wielder let out a muttered curse. It was Dr. Andonauts, his ancient stretched face bending over to pick it up, tilting the can he was shuffling around in.  
“H-hey Dr. Andonauts.” The doctor glanced at Lucas, then flickered his eyes down to his thigh.  
“Good grief, boy, what in Eagleland happened to you?” He sputtered, patting down his coat, presumably looking for something. Lucas was sluggish in his reply, both puzzled by the doctors exclamation and mannerisms, and bogged down from the dull pain.  
“We… we let out… the chimera, and, and then…” Lucas whimpered, brushing a hand against his leg. Andonauts immediately bristled, a look of panic lighting up his face.  
“The… The Ultimate Chimera?!” He hurriedly shouted, apparently not concerned over potential nearby threats. “No wonder those pig masks were running with their tails between their legs!” He crouched down completely into the waste bin, the last remaining patches of hair peering out as he slammed the lid over his head and scurried off. A dull thud resonated as a bottle clattered in Dr. Andonauts haste. Lucas numbly picked it up, inspecting the label with his increasingly blurred vision. He had left him a bottle of antiseptic.  
When his friends came back, swerving through the halls with Pigmasks firmly on their tail, they hardly noticed Lucas was standing again, in no condition to do so. Kuma just grabbed his hand and tugged him along, still feeling the sting of disinfectant. He wasn't ready for this, Lucas realized, thoughts slowly bouncing through his head. What had he set out to do? Everything leading up to this happened so damn fast. The incident at Osohe Case, the pulling of the first needle, the endless run through this twisted lab of abominations, all of it hits him at once as Lucas staggered behind his friends.  
He was setting out to stop the end of the world. And there was a very, very real possibility that he was going to die in the process. Nothing felt real anymore, the lab just a distant backdrop and his feet hitting tile yet feeling nothing. Blood making a fading trail as he bled out. There was a chance he would fail. Lucas couldn't handle this. He was already grasping at straws as it is was ever since Claus…  
But Lucas didn't really have a choice at this point. He would have to try his best, and make it through. Or watch whatever else he had left perish.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Mother 3 in like ten years so this entire story is probably 100% wrong, but hey, if you enjoyed it then leave a review? This is my first time publishing my work online like this, so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
